Eragon and Arya
by Uridea
Summary: After Eldest may have spoilers if you havent read 2nd book. About Arya and Eragon
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Eragon series or characters. **_

_**A/N: Ok so usually I don't write Eragon stuff but I was thinking of this after reading book 2, Eldest and the start of Brisingr, book 3.**_

**Chapter 1: The Plan**

We arrived outside of the cave in which Katrina was being held hostage. The sun was just about to set when Roran and I crept in to the moldy, damp, disgusting cave. I could hear the slow tap as water drops hit a rock, but out of no where I heard a thud. I turned to see a Urgal had just hit my cousin over the head with a hammer. Roran was out cold, the hammer suddenly came flying my way but I ducked just in time. Then I threw my sword at the Urgals throat. My father's sword had been taken by my older brother Murtagh who had just joined Galbatorix. I planned to get him back to the good side along with his dragon Thorn. That is when an Urgal behind me said you have killed my wife to be Shadeslayer. He then said his name was Fenghoir and he would avenge his wife or die trying. Her name was Rensanid, and after many attempts at trying to kill me I disarmed him of his mace. Then quickly he tried to grab at me but I killed him, and soon after I buried him and his wife outside of the cave.

While outside I called for Saphira who had been at the camp since she was clearly to big for the cave. I grabbed a flashlight and was about to go inside but turned around and hugged Saphira one last time. She said to be careful and I asked her to watch over Roran while I was gone. She said she promised and for me to just come back alive or else she would haunt me in the after life as well. Chuckling at her last remark I trotted off towards the cave again this time thinking of Arya. She was always on my mind these days not to mention she was irritated from me going to get Katrina with Roran. Nasadu was even more unhappy then Ary and I could not do thing about it. Katrina was about to become my family and family should never turn their backs on each other. With that in mind I headed off deeper in to the cave to find Katrina.

A/N: Sorry it was kind of short but hey the opening explains stuff right next chapter will be longer. I hope you all enjoyed it thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Eragon series or characters. **_

_**A/N: I know this might drive you all nut but I write in a text something of a play for example..**_

_**E/ is for Eragon and then ill type what he said and Saphira will be the slanted text or if Arya is talking to him.**_

**CHAPTER 2: A RESCUE TO BE PROUD OF**

Going deeper and deeper in to the cave it seemed to get colder. Finally I found where the cells were. After searching 3 cells there was Katrina she was bruised badly. She was shaking and had her eyes covered. It seemed she was sleeping but nonetheless I kicked the door in. Since it was only wood and old it went flying, if that doesn't make you feel like a major Superman I wouldn't know what would. She woke up crying and pleading for her life.

**E**/ Katrina calm down it's me Eragon I'm here to save you.

**K**/ It must be a lie they told me you died along with Roran!

**E**/ they tricked you

**K**/ How do I know you are not tricking me right now?

**E/** Remember when I was little and we always teased Roran about you two getting married? He would then kick me in the butt to pretend his red cheeks were from anger not embarrassment.

**K**/ Oh Eragon it really is you it really is!

**E**/ Yes now lets get out of this despicable place.

So I untied her and we walked off back to Saphira. I forgot to tell her about Saphira… oh great. She is going to flip out and be like back you monster or something. It will be funny to watch though, but she has been through so much lately I should warn her. So as we kept walking I told her all about after leaving Carvhall and she asked if Roran was ok and the usual. Once out of the cave my vision was worse, you never really get used to stuff like that I guess. For the next few minutes I was seeing spots, after my vision was back to normal I tied Roran to my waist and Katrina watched over him and hugged my waist. Katrina seemed to be fine around Saphira, which made me happy. Saphira finally opened her link to me so we could discuss our further plans.

_Little one we should fly straight back he have wasted to much time as is _

**E**/Yes, but you should take a break and-

_No I am fine besides I would prefer to sleep in a safer location, and this girl back to Roran's tent._

**E**/I suppose you know best, if you wish to keep going we shall.

After about an hour Katrina and I began to talk again. She seemed worn out and she looked very pale. Not that I can blame her she was trapped in a cave for who knows how long, being tortured and beaten. Her and Arya have a lot in common; maybe because I grew up with Katrina I took a liking to someone like her.

**E**/ Will you let me tend to your wounds?

**K**/ Yes, but how will you do that?

**E**/ Part of being a rider is you get to use magic; it is a very useful skill indeed.

**K**/ you have changed so much it is shocking, i'm sorry if it bugs you that I keep gawking.

**E/** Yes much has changed indeed…

**K**/ Eragon one thing has not changed and that is knowing when something is wrong care to share what is on your mind?

_We are here, I will land outside so we do not break something, or hurt anyone. You take Roran to his tent me and Katrina will go meet with ever one in Nasuada's tent. I will watch her and make sure she is ok; you should be with your cousin in case he wakes up._

**E**/ Is that ok with you Katrina?

**K**/ Yes now take care of your cousin Eragon, we will be fine.

So I grabbed Roran and carried him off to his tent, while watching Saphira and Katrina go off to meet The Varden. Maybe I will wait here for Roran to wake up awhile. They will be fine with out me probably well at least I hope so. Nasuada is very kind and gentle, Orik will welcome her right in, and Arya will be herself polite but quiet indeed. When I arrived at Roran's tent there were some women who said they would take care of him because Nasuada needed me. So off I headed to see them all again hoping I was not in trouble… like usual.

**_I hope you liked this chapter I will type more up soon. Don't forget to review __. _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Eragon series or characters. **_

_**A/N: Ok these chapters will come fast because I already wrote them ahead of time so enjoy.**_

**Chapter 3: MEETING THE VARDEN**

_Arya's P.O.V._

A strange girl walked in to the camp with Saphira close behind but being a dragon she was to big to fit in the tent so she flew off. Nasuada immediately got up and asked where Eragon after seeing Saphira was stressed and tired. The girl said that he was with Roran and she did not know if he was going to come or not.

Nasuada asked "How do you know Eragon"?

Katrina replied with "He is a very close friend of mine; by the way I am Katrina but you can call me Kat".

Nasuada sighed "Ahh Roran's fiancé, he has made quite a fuss over your absence".

"Yes well I can not wait to see him, now if you do not mind can some one tell me a little more about Eragon he seems colder more distant then he used to"?

For being in love with Roran why was she not worried about him and worrying about Eragon her request seemed very strange… something must have happened between them. Maybe I could speak up and tell her since she seems curious and knowing people close to Eragon they all seem to play the twenty questions game. So it would be easier just to put her curiosity to rest after I asked a question myself. That was when none other then the person we were talking about walked in… he seemed tired, bitter, and reckless like someone on a mission.

Eragon bowed and mummbled his respects "Hello ladies and Orik". Then walking over to the table he sat down.

Nasuada kindly said "It is good to see you up and about Shadeslayer".

"Shadeslayer"? asked Katrina "What is that"?

I noticed something though, her eyes twinkled when she looked at Eragon as if in a sense of longing. He probably would not notice seeing as he is not very observant of these things. Humans never catch things that even a dimb witted elf would.

Eragon stated "Yeah, after I killed Durza they gave me this title".

Katrina said under her breath "Oh you will have to tell me more of this later… if you want".

Eragon seemed to be acting different like he was confused, sad, and torn. I tried to get into his mind but he was guarded more so then ever, Saphira probably can't even get in to his mind. For some reason I felt like going over there and just hugging and holding him. Okay so maybe not that after he said he loved me and all but somehow it felt good to know he did. Suddenly the girl started coughing and Eragon looked even more so worried.

Eragon went over to her "Are you all right Katrina"?

Katrina smiled and said "Yes I'm fine Eragon but it is sweet of you to care".

She did something very unexpected and kissed him. Not on the cheek and it was universal shock to all of us. Eragon turned to leave muttering a Saphira is calling me. He blushed so deeply even his ears were red, and with his leave we were stuck with this Katrina girl. What a horrible excuse and so unbelievable.

N/ Uh did something happen between you and Eragon we should know about?

A/ Yes I was wondering the same thing…

O/ Are ye his girlfriend Katrina?

K/ I am not his girlfriend yet.

N/ Ok well I thought you and Roran were so deeply in love…

K/ We were but then I realized my true feeling for Eragon. Now all I have to do is get him to realize he loves me… he is so gallant, handsome, and kind hearted.

O/ Well she is seriously love crazed but I cannot blame her many girls have fallen for the young rider.

N/ Aye its just a matter of time I suppose.

O/ until what happens?

N/ Rorin kills Eragon of course.

K/ He would never he is not like that.

I decided that was enough of that and started to make my way out of the tent when I saw Saphira rushing up. She was freaking out and lost all control something terrible must have really happened to Eragon this time.

N/ What is wrong Saphira?

It is Eragon; Murtagh showed up and challenged him to a duel to the death. No dragons just Eragon and him the only reason Eragon went is because he thinks he can get back his brother. He has blocked me out and I don't know what to do he also put a barrier around them so no one can get in or out.

N/ This truly is terrible where is he?

He is fighting a few miles north in the woods. So no one can find him he would not give me an exact location. He is convinced that he can handle him although we know Murtagh has Galbatorix strength now.

I was already rushing to him before anyone could say otherwise. Why did he put himself in dangers way like this? To bad the answer was simple, he was to kind to let his dear brother go. After searching half of the forest I saw Eragon headed there and rushing forward was useless. Murtagh had rooted me to the ground and covered my mouth. So all I can do was watch helpless as the two brothers fought it out.

**What will happen will he win, lose, or die? Will Murtagh become good again? Find out in the next chapter… I'm not going no where with the stuff about Katrina just wait you will see.**


End file.
